Ia dan Semua yang Menyisa
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Malam itu, setelah Klub Voli Putra Karasuno selesai latihan, kabar paling mustahil sampai ke telinga mereka: Tsukishima Kei meninggal dunia. #IHFE2016


**Ia dan Semua yang Menyisa**

Disklaimer: _Haikyuu!_ adalah properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate

Cerita ini adalah milik Nairel Raslain dengan karakter yang dipinjam dari _Haikyuu!_

 _Rating_ : T

Ringkasan: Malam itu, setelah Klub Voli Putra Karasuno selesai latihan, kabar paling mustahil sampai ke telinga mereka: Tsukishima Kei meninggal dunia. #IHFE2016

 _Genre: angst/hurt/comfort_

Dipersembahkan untuk _Indonesian Haikyuu! Fanfiction Exchange_ 2016 dan dibuat berdasarkan _wish_ nomor 6 dari Putri Keisuke Chan.

Halo, semua detail yang ada di sini digunakan untuk mendukung alur cerita. Kalau ada yang tidak sesuai, anggap saja memang begitu, ya!

* * *

Gedung olahraga sekolah Karasuno tampak seperti berhari yang lalu: anggota klub voli putra tengah melaksanakan latihan rutin seperti biasa. Ditemani pelatih, seorang guru pembina yang buta voli, dan dua manajer perempuan, anggota Klub Voli Putra Karasuno berlatih dengan serius.

Latihan akhirnya selesai ketika malam sudah datang. Pelatih dan guru pembina sudah pamit terlebih dulu. Kapten memberikan instruksi agar para anggotanya berbenah sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Yamaguchi, tumben Tsukishima tidak latihan. Ada apa?"

Yamaguchi yang sedang membereskan bola voli otomatis menghentikan kegiatannya. Dirinya berubah canggung ketika sadar anggota yang lain menatapnya juga, menantikan jawaban. Ludah diteguk sekali sebelum menjawab seadanya, "A-aku tidak tahu, Sugawara- _san,_ " ujarnya kikuk. "Tapi Tsukki berangkat sekolah hari ini."

Tidak ada bahasan lebih lanjut. Tsukishima memang tidak terlihat serius dengan klub voli, meski Yamaguchi sudah memberikan pembelaan bahwa Tsukishima tidak mungkin tidak serius. Lagi pula, alasan apalagi sampai membuat Tsukishima datang ke Karasuno jika Tsukishima sendiri tidak berminat dengan voli?

"Bergegaslah, kemudian pulang," pesan Daichi yang tengah memakai kembali seragamnya. "Jangan terlalu larut," tambahnya lagi yang langsung dihadiahi jawaban serentak dari anggota timnya.

Rupanya dua manajer menunggu anggota klub voli putra di gerbang utama Karasuno. Manajer kelas satu itu melambai seadanya disertai senyuman lebar. Selaku kapten, Daichi ikut memberikan senyum singkat—walau ternyata Hinata memberikan balasan lambaian yang terlalu bersemangat diikuti teriakan, "Yachi- _san_!"

Nishinoya dan Tanaka berjalan di lapisan paling belakang. Nishinoya menatap Tanaka yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan bertanya, "Omong-omong, Ryuu, besok kau—hm?"

Tanaka memperhatikan Nishinoya dengan heran ketika Nishinoya tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan ribut mengaduk-aduk tas. "Ada apa, Noya- _san_?"

Rupanya sebuah panggilan. Nishinoya mengangkat panggilan itu sementara anggota yang lain berkumpul di gerbang utama, hendak kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tanaka juga memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangan, lantas ikut berkumpul dengan anggota lain di gerbang utama.

Daichi tersenyum singkat lagi. "Baiklah, mari kita pulang—"

"SIALAN! KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SEPERTI ITU?! HEI, JAWAB!"

Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada libero mereka satu-satunya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka. Nishinoya mengembalikkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya dengan wajah berlipat-lipat.

Dan di antara malam yang mendingin itu, apa yang dikatakan Nishinoya berhasil membuat semua anggota Klub Voli Putra Karasuno membeku. Nishinoya sendiri masih jengkel. Air wajahnya adalah muram dan dalam.

" _Ini aku, Kuroo Tetsurou. Sebelumnya maafkan aku, bisakah kalian datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?_ Middle Blocker _kalian, Tsukishima Kei, meninggal dunia."_

 **.**

"BERENGSEK! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Bentakan keras itu disertai terjangan kaki dan tinju yang mengarah tepat ke arah perut. Kuroo, sang target, tidak menghindar sama sekali. Akibatnya, tendangan kuat dari libero kebanggaan Karasuno berhasil membuat kakinya ngilu. Belum tinju beruntun yang juga menerjang perutnya.

Tanaka langsung gugup dan segera bertindak. "Noya- _san_ tenanglah!" Dibantu dengan Ennoshita yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya, keduanya menarik paksa Nishinoya menjauh dari Kuroo sebelum sang libero lebih menggila.

Kapten dari Klub Voli Putra Nekoma itu langsung dibantu beberapa anggotanya untuk berdiri. Kapten itu, Kuroo, akhirnya digiring untuk duduk di bangku sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang telah disediakan. Sementara itu, Nishinoya, yang tampaknya masih ingin memberikan beberapa _hadiah_ pada Kuroo, diamankan oleh Tanaka, Ennoshita, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Daichi berdaham dan mengintip sebentar ke wajah-wajah anggota klubnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki, mendekat ke kapten Nekoma itu. Lev, yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kuroo, langsung bangkit berdiri, mempersilakan Daichi untuk duduk. Daichi tersenyum singkat dan menggumamkan "Terima kasih," lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena Nishinoya telah…melukaimu," ujar Daichi, yang bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari tempat Nishinoya diamankan. Daichi mengamati beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat dan memberikan tatapan bingung kepada mereka. Daichi hanya bisa memberikan anggukan singkat sembari tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa Tsukishima…meninggal?"

Kuroo menghela napas. Tangan kanannya menekan perutnya sendiri dan tangan kirinya di samping tubuh. "Kecelakaan," katanya singkat. Tapi Kuroo tahu jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Jadi Kuroo melanjutkan lagi. "Kami sedang pergi dan yah…mobil itu muncul tiba-tiba dan semuanya terjadi."

Walaupun menciptakan jarak, masing-masing anggota dari dua klub voli putra yang berbeda itu diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan kapten mereka. Anggota Klub Voli Putra Nekoma pun sama sekali belum tahu penyebab kematian Tsukishima karena Kuroo enggan memberi tahu mereka. Anggota Klub Voli Putra Karasuno malah terlihat terlalu terkejut sampai rasanya tidak ada guyonan lain yang semengerikan ini. Ah, kecuali Nishinoya, tentu saja. Walaupun Tsukishima tidak pernah memuji _rolling thunder_ miliknyadan tinggi badan Tsukishima memang sialan, sebagai senior, Nishinoya tidak pernah sanggup diam saja ketika ada yang tidak beres tentang juniornya.

Panas. Nishinoya merasa sangat panas. "HEI KAU! PASTI KAU YANG—"

"NOYA- _SAN_!" Tanaka langsung menyela dengan keras. Tanaka tahu memukul orang adalah tindakan yang tidak baik. Apalagi yang jadi sasarannya adalah Nishinoya. Tapi Tanaka tidak ada pilihan lain. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, Tanaka memukul pipi kiri Nishinoya dengan keras—dan bagi Tanaka, itu adalah pukulan paling keras, sekaligus paling kurang ajar, yang pernah dilayangkannya kepada orang lain.

Melihat adegan pukulan _luar biasa_ dari Tanaka kepada Nishinoya langsung membuat Asahi merinding. "Ja-jangan bertengkar."

Sepasang mata Nishinoya yang biasanya selalu terlihat jenaka dan menyenangkan itu menatap Tanaka terlalu dalam. Jenis tatapan yang belum pernah Tanaka lihat sebelumnya. Sebelum benar-benar terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Ennoshita, Tanaka, dan beberapa anggota Klub Voli Putra Karasuno langsung menyeret Nishinoya menjauh dari tempat itu—lagi dan lebih jauh sampai hilang di ujung koridor yang bercabang.

Kuroo menghela napas lagi. Sebelum Daichi atau siapa pun dari pihak Karasuno meminta maaf karena keributan yang diakibatkan oleh Nishinoya, Kuroo mengambil kesempatan itu dengan cepat. "Maaf. Ini memang salahku."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kauantar kami ke…Tsukishima?" Sugawara muncul di hadapan keduanya. Diliriknya Daichi dan Yamaguchi—yang terlihat paling cemas—kemudian menatap Kuroo serius. "Kami ingin melihatnya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu." Kuroo mengerjapkan mata dan langsung bangkit setelahnya, berdaham sekali, dan mengulangi lagi, "Tentu saja."

 **.**

Pemakaman selalu tidak menyenangkan: aroma bunga-bunga yang terlalu wangi, langit yang muram, udara beku, dan wajah-wajah yang mendung. Yamaguchi tidak mampu berdiri di lapis depan. Jika Yamaguchi berdiri di sana, dia akan melihat dengan jelas nisan bertuliskan Tsukishima Kei, wajah keluarga Tsukishima, dan wajah para pelayat lain. Yamaguchi bahkan tidak yakin bisa bertahan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar—Yamaguchi bahkan nyaris yakin dia pasti akan pingsan. Jadi Yamaguchi berdiri di lapis belakang, bersama dengan beberapa anggota Klub Voli Putra Nekoma. Yamaguchi mengenal salah satunya, _setter_ kelas dua yang kelihatannya paling dekat dengan kapten Nekoma.

Nishinoya juga ada di lapis paling belakang. Yamaguchi melihat seniornya itu memasang wajah mendung yang dilapisi riak kemarahan. Tentu saja Yamaguchi tahu alasannya; Kuroo tidak terlihat di antara wajah-wajah para pelayat. Diam-diam Yamaguchi bertanya-tanya apakah hubungan Nishinoya dan Tanaka sudah membaik karena Tanaka terlihat di lapis depan, bersama rekan klubnya yang lain.

Yamaguchi menghela napas panjang. Yamaguchi tidak suka menghadiri pemakaman itu. Kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sudah menutup mata dan tidak lagi bersamanya adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memberikan kesan yang bagus untuk Tsukishima adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan bola apa pun kalau tanganmu terbuka selebar itu!" Kuroo meraih bola voli yang menggelinding ke arahnya. "Rapatkan lagi dan belajarlah memblokbola dengan benar!"

Lev segera menangkap bola voli yang mengarah kepadanya. "Ba-baik!"

Latihan ketat terus berjalan. Selama latihan berjalan, anggota Klub Voli Putra Nekoma diam-diam mencuri lihat ke arah kapten mereka. Rasanya seperti biasa. Kuroo terus memberikan koreksi pada anggotanya ketika terjadi kesalahan. Kuroo tidak berubah, masih seperti yang mereka semua kenal. Bahkan atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Ketika latihan akhirnya selesai, anggota Klub Voli Putra Nekoma langsung membereskan gedung olahraga kembali. Tidak banyak kalimat-kalimat yang keluar. Semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi, anggota klub menjadi lebih berhati-hati dalam segala hal. Benar-benar takut kalau secara tidak langsung mereka menyinggung perasaan Kuroo.

"Sepertinya Kuroo- _san_ baik-baik saja, ya?"

Kenma yang tengah memunguti bola voli menatap Lev datar. Bola voli dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang. "Itu adalah hal yang aneh."

Lev mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak mengerti. "Soalnya Kuroo- _san_ bersikap seperti biasa. Bukannya itu berarti Kuroo- _san_ tidak trauma atau apa pun?" Bola voli dimasukkan ke keranjang. "Bukannya begitu, Kenma- _san_?"

Tapi Kenma malah menghela napas panjang. "Tidak seperti itu," katanya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi dan Kuroo bersikap seperti biasa adalah hal yang aneh," lanjutnya pelan. Matanya menatap Lev yang menjulang di hadapannya. "Sudah dua minggu dan Kuroo tidak terlihat sedih. Itu aneh."

 **.**

Malam sudah larut ketika Kuroo sampai di rumah. Ketika menghidupkan lampu kamar, Kuroo mendapati jarum jam dinding di kamarnya sudah berputar terlalu banyak, karena jam itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Napas kasar dibuang. Kuroo segera menutup pintu dan membanting tas ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya diistirahatkan di kursi belajar, sekalian mengintip jadwal pelajaran esok hari.

 _Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah._ Pasang mata Kuroo menjelajahi kamarnya, mencari hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan. Toh dia belum mengantuk, jadi seharusnya ada beberapa hal untuk membuang waktu.

Kuroo mendapati stik _game_ , tapi tidak seru kalau memainkannya sendiri. Lalu pasang mata Kuroo jatuh pada tumpukan majalah dan komik, tapi membacanya menjadi tidak menyenangkan karena tubuhnya lelah. Catatan pekerjaan rumah untuk lusa dan hari mendatang menyapa, tapi mengerjakan terlalu awal hanya membuang kesempatan untuk menyalin jawaban teman. Jadi Kuroo tidak memilih opsi itu juga.

Ketika pandangan Kuroo jatuh ke ranjangnya, Kuroo terkesiap. Lalu Kuroo memaku siku kiri di meja belajar dan meletakkan kepala di telapak tangan kiri sembari tersenyum panjang. Terlalu panjang, malah. "Apa? Merasa rindu padaku?"

"Kau tidak datang."

Kuroo mendengus. "Memangnya aku harus mencari _yang tidak terlihat_ di mana?"

"Kau melihatku," jawab Tsukishima. Bangkit dari duduknya, Tsukishima berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroo. "Dan kau tidak datang ke acara pemakaman?"

Memilih memalingkan wajah, Kuroo menatap tembok di atas meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan jadwal pelajaran dan catatan pekerjaan rumah. "Bukannya sudah telat untuk bertanya seperti itu? Toh itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu."

Tsukishima hanya berdiri di belakang Kuroo. Matanya menatap ke bawah, ke rambut Kuroo yang terlihat hitam mengilap. Sebenarnya, Tsukishima sudah mengunjungi Kuroo sejak dirinya meninggal. Hanya saja, Kuroo selalu tidak melihatnya. Entah karena sudah tertidur, sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, atau hal lainnya. Tsukishima sempat berpikir bahwa Kuroo tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mau melihat rekan-rekanmu?" Kuroo bangkit dari kursi menuju ranjangnya. "Libero kebanggaan klubmu jadi _menggila._ Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada aku."

Pasang mata Tsukishima mengikuti Kuroo yang bangkit, membereskan ranjang, kemudian berbaring, dan bersiap tidur. "Aku ingin menemuimu—"

Kuroo menguap panjang. "Kedatanganmu ke sini adalah hal yang sia-sia," tanggap Kuroo. Bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk menatap Tsukishima.

 **.**

Walaupun tidak juga pergi dan tetap membuntuti Kuroo, respons yang diberikan Kuroo benar-benar kurang ajar. Tsukishima masih bisa berbaik hati memaafkan Kuroo jika yang dilakukan Kuroo hanya tidak meliriknya ketika di sekolah atau tempat umum. Tapi yang dilakukan Kuroo lebih dari itu. Selain benar-benar mengabaikannya, Kuroo selalu memberikan jawaban singkat yang tidak menyenangkan ketika Tsukishima melontarkan pertanyaan. Bahkan Kuroo tidak membuang sedikit saja tenaganya untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Tsukishima atau melihatnya barang sedikit.

Tsukishima berdecak keras. _Keterlaluan! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!_

" _Baiklah, kami akan menghubungi Anda lain waktu jika masih ada sesuatu yang perlu kami tanyakan."_

Kuroo mengangguk sekaligus memberikan jawaban, "Ya, saya mengerti." Setelahnya ponsel ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Tangan kanannya meraih buku catatan matematika. Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum dikerjakan.

"Hei, aku tidak datang untuk diabaikan," pancing Tsukishima. Dia duduk di lantai kamar Kuroo sembari menatap punggung Kuroo. "Ajak aku berbica—"

"Hah? Bukannya kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu?" Kuroo menarik laci meja belajar, mencari penggaris. "Oh, apa orang yang sudah mati bisa menjadi begitu berbeda?"

Kesal. Tsukishima bangkit dan menarik rambut Kuroo dengan kencang. Kuroo tidak mengaduh, tapi Tsukishima yakin dia menarik dengan benar. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan," ujarnya keras. "Apa yang kausembunyikan? Mencoba kuat? Mencoba terlihat bahwa _kau baik-baik saja_?"

Tangan Kuroo menyentak keras tangan Tsukishima yang berada di kepalanya. _Dingin._ "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku begitu." Setelah tangan itu lepas, Kuroo membuka buku catatannya. _Sial, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengerjakannya._

Sepasang mata Tsukishima mengerjap cepat. _Itu tadi…penolakan?_

Pasang mata Tsukishima beralih melirik buku catatan matematika milik Kuroo. Ada tiga pertanyaan. Tsukishima mengamati sejenak. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kuroo tidak melakukan apa pun. Tawa mengejek lolos. "Mau aku ajarkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini pelajaran kelas tiga."

Ekspresi Tsukishima berubah. _Itu tidak seperti Kuroo._ Akhirnya Tsukishima memilih mundur dan duduk di tepian ranjang milik Kuroo. _Tidak seperti biasanya._ Tangan Kuroo mulai bergerak. Mungkin sudah menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu. _Kuroo selalu suka guyonan ringan. Dia tidak seperti itu._

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Hm?" Tsukishima melirik jam dinding. Nyaris pukul satu dini hari. Tsukishima sendiri bahkan tidak sadar keduanya cukup lama saling bungkam. "Maksudmu ke Karasuno? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak—"

"Bukan!" Kuroo menyambar keras. Terlalu keras. Kepala Kuroo menoleh, menatap Tsukishima lewat sudut matanya yang tajam. "Pergi ke _tempat yang seharusnya._ " Melihat Tsukishima yang belum juga merespons, Kuroo menambahkan, "Maksudku, kau sudah mati. _Lazimnya_ orang mati tidak tinggal di _Bumi_."

Ada sesuatu yang panas dan menekan tenggorokan Tsukishima. Kedua telapak tangan Tsukishima yang berada di samping tubuh mengepal dengan erat. "Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Matanya menyerbu Kuroo tajam. "Kau mengusirku?"

Dan jawaban yang paling tidak ingin Tsukishima dengar justru keluar dari mulut Kuroo dengan entengnya, "Ya."

 _Kurang ajar!_ "Kau mengusirku bahkan setelah kau mengacuhkanku sedemikian rupa?!"

Dan jawaban Kuroo masih sama, "Ya."

Tidak puas, Tsukishima melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. "Kau mengusirku bahkan jika aku berkata aku ingin terus di sini?!"

"Ya."

"Kau mengusirku meski aku bilang aku masih ingin denganmu?" Tsukishima menambahkan lagi, "Dengan _mu_?!"

"Ya."

Dan Tsukishima jelas tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Tapi toh Kuroo bahkan menjawabnya seakan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan sepele.

Tsukishima berdecak keras. "Kau mengusirku walau aku bilang aku _tidak masalah_ —benar-benar _tidak masalah_ , telah mati dan tidak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian itu?!"

"Ya."

"Kau!" Tsukishima tidak tahu apakah orang yang sudah mati bisa merasakan emosi lagi. Tetapi Tsukishima merasa ia tengah marah besar. Tsukishima bangkit dan menekan leher Kuroo. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?!"

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti dirimu, Tsukishima," jawab Kuroo. "Kau biasanya tenang," _dan tidak memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin beku seperti ini._ "Maksudku, aku ini _manusia_ dan _hidup._ Kau ini _sudah mati._ Tidak ada cara untuk hidup saling berdampingan."

Cengkeraman Tsukishima ditarik kembali. Cukup lama Tsukishima hanya menatap sepasang mata milik Kuroo sampai akhirnya Tsukishima kembali bertanya, "Maksudmu aku mengganggumu?" _Dan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di sini, Kuroo?_

Kuroo mengangguk. "Ya, benar." Jeda sejenak dan Kuroo kembali menambahkan, "Seperti itu. Ya, benar sekali."

"Apa ini semua karena kecelakaan itu?" Tsukishima tidak menunggu Kuroo untuk menjawab, dia menambahkan lagi, "Itu hanya kecelakaan. Dan kebetulan aku yang mati. Sudah kubilang, itu bukan salahmu. Lagi pula pengendara mobil yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tikungan. Kenapa hal yang seperti itu menjadi masalah?"

Helaan napas panjang diambil. Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya. "Jelas saja itu masalah. Itu masalah yang besar bagi pelaku sepertiku. Terlebih karena _hantu_ korbannya ada di sampingnya sepanjang waktu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa itu memberikan alasan logis mengapa aku benar-benar _bersalah_ dan _sangat_ _terganggu_?"

"Dan semua itu akan beres kalau aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja." Kuroo mengangguk. Dua kali. "Apa lagi?"

Tsukishima membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka hatimu _sedingin_ _itu_ , Kuroo- _san._ " Tsukishima belum puas, jadi dia menambahkan lagi. "Dan aku tidak menyangka kau seperti…ini." _Sial, kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Kuroo-_ san.

 **.**

Akaashi baru saja menghentikan motornya di tepi jalan dan mengangkat kaca helm ketika tanpa sengaja didapatinya Kapten Klub Voli Putra Nekoma tengah duduk di samping mesin penjual minuman. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Akaashi memarkirkan motornya di hadapan si kapten Nekoma, Kuroo, dan langsung turun dari motor.

"Oh, Akaashi, tidak bersama _ace kesayanganmu_?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kuroo.

Sembari duduk di samping Kuroo dan meneguk minuman kaleng yang dibelinya, Akaashi melirik Kuroo lewat sudut mata. "Aku tidak bersamanya setiap waktu," jawab Akaashi sembari meletakkan minuman kaleng di samping tubuhnya.

"Begitu?" Kuroo menatap motor milik Akaashi. "Dari mana?"

"Bekeliling, kurasa?" Akaashi menatap Kuroo dan baru menyadari Kuroo masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Ada tas besar di samping tubuh Kuroo. "Habis latihan?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Kuroo refleks melirik seragam dan tas miliknya sendiri. "Begitulah," jawabnya kemudian.

Senyum samar terbit di wajah Akaashi. "Oh, jadi kau masih bermain voli?"

"Hah?" Kuroo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti sekaligus heran dengan pertanyaan Akaashi. "Mengapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Yah, _dia_ kan juga pemain voli, jadi kupikir itu memberikan kesan buruk untukmu," ungkap Akaashi sembari mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tapi ternyata aku salah, ya?"

Kuroo menarik napas dan melayangkan tatapan penuh pada _setter_ Fukurodani itu. "Apa? Kaupikir aku akan berhenti _hanya_ karena aku kehilangan seseorang?" Tantang Kuroo. Senyum miring terbentuk dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu, kau salah besar."

Akaashi kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya sempat terpikirkan bahwa mungkin saja kau berhenti dan merengek atas kepergian orang itu?" Akaashi tersenyum singkat. "Ternyata tidak, ya? Hebat. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Kuroo Tetsurou."

Ternyata Akaashi pun menyebalkan. Kuroo tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari yang dia ingat. "Kalau berhenti dan merengek bisa memberikanku uang untuk terus bertahan hidup dan memberikan jaminan bahwa Nekoma akan _selalu_ menjuarai voli, maka akan kulakukan." Kuroo bangkit dan melemparkan kaleng minuman yang telah tandas isinya ke tempat sampah. Pasang matanya menatap Akaashi lurus-lurus. Dan sebelum beranjak pergi, Kuroo meninggalkan jawaban lagi, "Sayang sekali, dunia tidak selembek itu. Bahkan untuk orang yang mengaku putus asa sekalipun."

 **.**

Enggan sekali rasanya mengangkat panggilan dari Kuroo sialan itu. Tapi Nishinoya bukan orang yang mengacuhkan panggilan dari seseorang. Jadi walau malas dan sama sekali tidak menyukai ide bahwa Kuroo menghubunginya, Nishinoya tetap menekan tombol hijau dan menerima panggilan itu. "Apa?" Dan pertanyaan bernada kasar itu menjadi kalimat pembuka yang Nishinoya lontarkan.

" _Ah, Nishinoya -_ san, _mungkin ini telat, tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi._ "

Nishinoya mendengus keras. _Memang sudah sangat telat, bodoh!_ "Hanya itu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

" _Ah, tidak. Aku juga sudah menghubungi anak Karasuno yang lain."_

Nishinoya mendecakkan lidahnya. _Aku nggak tanya!_

" _Nishinoya_ -san, _itu memang benar-benar kesalahanku, aku lalai."_

Nishinoya menghela napas dan membawa dirinya duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Dan kau menyesal?"

" _Ya._ "

"Tidak ada jalan untuk menyesal."

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya lawan bicara kembali menyahut, " _Aku tahu._ " Lalu jeda lagi. " _Tapi aku juga menyesal telah membuatmu kecewa. Kuharap Karasuno dan Nekoma tetap bisa bekerja sama dengan baik._ "

"Tentu saja Karasuno dan Nekoma tetap bekerja sama." Dan Nishinoya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hei, kau tidak seperti dirimu saja! Lagi pula Ryuu, Chikara, Daichi- _san,_ Suga- _san,_ Asahi, Shouyou, dan semua orang sudah membuatku lebih baik. Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu berlebihan, ya?" Nishinoya tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak menangis _hanya karena_ pukulanku, kan?"

" _Tidak. Itu sudah benar. Dan terima kasih, aku tidak menangis._ "

Nishinoya tertawa lagi, bahkan lebih keras. "Ayolah, kau tidak seperti itu! Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Tentu."_ Dan jawaban Kuroo datang terlalu cepat.

Senyum Nishinoya lenyap. _Kau tidak seperti itu, kan?_ "Kuroo… _san?_ "

" _Ah, ya?_ "

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik." Nishinoya mendengar gumaman dari seberang dan Nishinoya kembali menambahkan. "Alasan lain aku sangat marah saat itu…karena Tsukishima sendiri yang dengan sialannya pernah menitipkan pesan padaku."

Seperti yang diharapkan Nishinoya, lawan bicaranya tertarik, _"Apa itu?"_

"Dia bilang agar aku mengawasi seekor kucing liar supaya tidak pernah tersesat dan selalu menemukan tempat kembali."

 **.**

Kuroo berbaring dengan malas di atas ranjangnya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan voli. Tidak punya teman untuk lawan main _game._ Tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik. Tidak ada orang lain di kamarnya.

Kuroo menghela napas panjang.

 _Tidak ada Tsukishima Kei._

Dengan separuh wajah menatap bantal dan separuh menatap meja belajar, Kuroo langsung mendengus malas begitu ingat ada tugas menumpuk untuk hari esok. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kuroo beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia masih berbaring dengan malas.

Kamarnya benar-benar kosong. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak Tsukishima sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya—oh, benar, itu mungkin sudah lama sekali.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kuroo mendecakkan lidah keras dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat—dan sekarang, salah siapa yang sudah seenaknya mengusir seseorang?

 **.**

Kuroo menemukan nama Tsukishima Kei diukir dengan bagus di salah satu nisan ketika Kuroo mengunjungi areal pemakaman. Itu bukan kabar yang baik. Untuk kali pertama sejak nyaris dua bulan kepergian Tsukishima, hari itu, Kuroo menyambangi rumah permanen milik Tsukishima Kei. Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, Kuroo hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap makam itu dengan linglung. Hingga akhirnya Kuroo menyentuh nisan itu.

 _Dingin. Tapi tidak sedingin tubuhmu._

Kuroo mengambil napas panjang dan mencoba membentuk sebuah senyum—yang berakhir dengan kaku. "Halo." Kuroo menjeda, berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi ternyata dalam jeda yang diciptakannya, dia tidak mendengar apa pun yang serupa dengan jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan lama di sini. Hanya berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja." Sepasang matanya bergerak menatap lagit. "Maksudku, apakah aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku memang pengecut, pecundang sejati. Aku heran untuk apa aku berpura-pura terganggu walau nyatanya rindu setengah mati? Tapi aku memang tidak ingin kau benar-benar terus di sampingku.

"Karena dengan adanya kau yang berdiri di sampingku, itu benar-benar membuatku berharap kau memang ada di sana. Aku sempat yakin kau tidak mati. Tapi polisi yang menghubungiku beberapa kali membuatku sadar. Dan aku sempat yakin bahwa aku gila karena aku melihatmu di kamarku. Tapi sentuhanmu yang dingin beku itu membuatku mengerti."

Kuroo tertawa—sebuah tawa yang terdengar hambar dan muram. Setelah satu helaan napas, Kuroo melanjutkan lagi, "Aku frustrasi. Dan hari-hari terkutuk itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencabut nyawaku sendiri."

Kelopak mata ditutup sejenak sembari mengambil napas beberapa kali. Ketika kelopak matanya membuka, Kuroo langsung mendapati nisan sialan itu di hadapannya. "Aku lelah. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyukai voli dengan rasa yang sama, tidak bisa menatap bayanganku sendiri dengan cara yang sama, dan aku tahu aku selalu berharap kau terus berdiri di ruangku yang kosong." _Dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi._ Kuroo mendesis, menikmati sesuatu yang terasa lara menekan-nekan tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Tapi, seperti prinsipku, dunia tidak akan berbelas kasihan padaku. Jadi aku akan terus hidup. Ini memang basi, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Mungkin aku benar-benar bisa bangkit."

 _Mungkin._ Kuroo tertawa pahit. _Tapi mungkin saja tidak._

Dan Kuroo akhirnya memilih untuk menyelesaikan segera acaranya. Dia tidak bisa menatap lama nisan yang bertuliskan nama Tsukishima Kei itu. Jadi Kuroo akhirnya meninggalkan seberkas senyum samar, sebuket bunga lili putih, dan ucapan _'Aku akan kembali lain waktu,'_ kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kuroo sampai di luar areal pemakaman bertepatan dengan jatuhnya air hujan dari langit yang gelap dan sore yang nyaris habis. Kuroo sengaja tidak membawa motornya dan tidak juga berlari walau hujan kian menderas. Langkah Kuroo tetap lambat dan perlahan. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel di saku celana.

Satu nomor dihubungi. Tapi nomor yang ditujunya terhubung pada pesan suara. Ketika suara operator menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan, Kuroo dengan cepat meninggalkan pesannya. "Halo, Tsukishima Kei, ini Kuroo Tetsurou. Kucing liar ini telah berhasil menemukan tempat kembali."

Kuroo menyimpan lagi ponselnya. Tangannya ganti meraih _headphone_ yang melingkar di lehernya. Itu _headphone_ milik Tsukishima yang tidak sengaja Kuroo temukan di kamarnya. Mungkin Tsukishima pernah meninggalkan _headphone_ itu di kamarnya tanpa sengaja. Dulu.

Kedua telinga Kuroo langsung disumpal dengan _headphone._ Kuroo memilih memutar lagu yang sering didengarkan Tsukishima. Sepasang mata Kuroo menatap ke arah langit gelap yang memutahkan air hujan lebih gila. Senyum kecut terbit.

 _Untuk beberapa alasan, hujan memang bagus._

 **.**

" _Kuroo-_ san, _sebelum ditutup, maaf, kenapa kau tidak hadir di acara pemakaman Tsukishima?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersikap tidak keren di hadapan semua orang."_

" _Kuroo-_ san, _mengapa kau masih berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Untuk menangis dan menyesali segalanya."_

* * *

Catatan:

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Sri Wahyuni Buana Gayatri selaku penyelenggara _Indonesian Haikyuu! Fanfiction Exchange_ ini. Senang bisa ikut meramaikan _event_ -ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Ah, untuk Putri Keisuke Chan, maaf sekali kalau ini nggak sesuai harapan. Maaf kalau ternyata saya nggak bisa memenuhi _wish_ Putri dan maaf kalau ada detail yang salah dari _wish_ Putri. Semoga suka dan tetap bisa dinikmati.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
